Bullied and abused
by Samracheltang88
Summary: My own backstory of how terrence became a big bully to Mac. Rated T for abuse.
1. The beginning

The Beginning

 **I do not own any foster's home for imaginary friends characters. All belong to Craig McCracken except for Thomas. Yes, I dislike Terrence of what he did to Mac. But I wondered, what made Terrence a bad older brother to Mac. So, I decided to write my own backstory of how Terrence become bad. Enjoy!**

 _(Twelve years ago…)_

"Thomas! Stop it!" cried Marie. Yes, Marie was Terrence and Mac's mother and Thomas was Terrence and Mac's father. Marie was weeping with tears as she held a one year old Terrence tightly in her arms in the corner of the living room.

"Well! I will not! Until you are willing to get me a bottle of beer!" roared Thomas. Thomas was both an alcoholic and a workaholic.

Thomas took out his belt and whacked Marie with it. The belt also hit Terrence, causing the young infant to cry in pain. It went on for about thirty minutes. Thomas put his belt back on and asked, "Well, are you willing to give me my beer?"

"Okay," sobbed Marie. She placed Terrence who was shuddering onto the sofa and limped into the kitchen and got Thomas the beer bottle. He took it and didn't say thanks.

Thomas walked to the dining table and gulped down his beer. Marie picked up Terrence and carried him to his room. There, she put him to bed. "Did daddy hurt you, sweetie?" she asked as she inspected him. Much to her shock, she noticed a dark bruise on his back.

"Let's hope things will be okay tomorrow," sniffed Marie as she limped back into her room. But the next day, things didn't go better. It became worse.

In the morning, Thomas and Terrence were sitting in the dining room. Thomas was impatiently waiting for his wife to prepare him breakfast. "Hey, Marie! Are you finished now?! I'm very hungry!" he yelled. "Not now Thomas. Just give me some time to prepare," Marie retorted.

After five minutes, she had finally prepared the bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Marie also gave Terrence some small chopped carrots and tiny pieces of chopped apples. "Finally," growled Thomas. "Man. You are an impatience," Marie grumbled. "What did you say about me?" roared Thomas. "Nothing, Let's eat," Marie stuttered.

As they ate, Thomas spat out the food, banged on the table and yelled, "Yuck! This is gross! Make me something else!" "No! You do it yourself!" Marie retorted. "Why you…" Thomas said. He threw the plate down to the table and pummelled Marie.

After five minutes, Thomas grabbed his briefcase and said, "Well, I will be seeing you in the evening. Goodbye, Marie. I love you." Marie got up in tears, picked Terrence who started crying at the scene up and went over to the living room. She sat on the couch and cried her eyes out.


	2. A hard life

A hard life

Later that evening, Thomas went home from work and sat on the sofa. "Hey, Marie. Give me my beer," he said. "No. You do it yourself," said Marie. "Give me my beer!" yelled Thomas. "No!" Marie retorted.

Furiously, Thomas went up to Marie, grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the wall. "You give me my beer this instant otherwise I will severely hit you more!" Thomas roared. Marie started to tear up and said, "Okay. Okay I will." She limped into the kitchen and gave Thomas another beer bottle.

He took it again without thanking her and went to the couch. Later that night, Marie was crying softly in her bed while Thomas was sound asleep. She regretted of marrying him without realising his true colours.

As she was crying, she felt Thomas kick her hard in her legs. Many months passed and things got worse for Marie. Thomas had become more abusive than before. He would come home from work and would ask Marie to do certain things for him. Whenever she refused, he would physically abuse her.

One evening, Marie was vacuuming when she heard the phone ring. She limped up to the phone and it was her husband, Thomas. "Marie, I'm going to the bar. I will not be home till late." Marie was relieved. Finally, she could have some time away from her abusive man. She said, "Okay, Thomas." "Whatever," said Thomas. "I love you, Marie." But Marie did not say 'I love you' after what Thomas did to her for months. Thomas hung up the phone.

Marie went to the kitchen and made some mashed potatoes, chopped carrots and peas for Terrence and a roasted chicken drumstick for herself. After cooking, she placed the food on the table, walked into Terrence's room, carried the young infant from his crib, brought him into the dining room and placed him into the high chair.

Then, she placed the small bowl of mashed potatoes, chopped carrots and peas and a small spoon in front of Terrence. As she watched the small child eat, Marie started to eat her chicken drumstick. After eating, Marie carried Terrence into his room and gently placed him in the crib and tucked him in.

Then, she started to clean the dishes and watch some television. Hours passed and Marie looked at the clock. It was became 10:00 pm. She glanced at the window and noticed Thomas had not returned home. Marie went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

Then, she went into her and Thomas' bedroom, changed into her nightgown and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Thomas went home and went to sleep on the couch.


End file.
